Gomen Ne Summer! PART 1
by Koiko Nuriwa
Summary: dia seorang gadis SMA yang baik,polos dan pintar. Karena beranjak menjadi dewasa,akankah dia menemukan pujaan hatinya?/Bad Sumarry/aku mencintaimu!/ "aku menunggumu Karin!". MIND review?


Halo Koiko mampir lagi dengan fanfic baru.. ini fanfic oneshoot pertamaku di fandom KamiKa J

Fanfic one shoot ini dibagi 2part, so maaf kalau pendek.

Aku ngerjainnya disela-sela kegiatan pada Koiko. Maklum Cuma 1 yang dipost.

(Karin:yeilehh… fanfic lain belum dilanjut ..HOOO! #nyorakin Author

Author:#sumpelpakesandal)

Oke minna-sann.. Check this out!

**Disclaimer: Anime ama manga bukan punya ai.. tapi punya **

**Tapi punya Koge DOnbo Sicatik jelita :P**

**Char: Hanazono Karin,Kujyo Kazune,Kujyo Himeka,Nishikiori Michiru,**

**Kuga Jin,Kujyo Kazusa,dll..**

**Sumarry: dia seorang gadis SMA yang baik,polos dan pintar.**

**Karena beranjak menjadi dewasa,akankah dia menemukan pujaan hatinya?/Bad Sumarry/"aku menunggumu Karin!". MIND review?**

**Warning: Abal,OYD tdk pas,asal ketik..DE ES BE! :P**

* * *

**Gomen Ne Summer!**

* * *

**... **

Karin POV

Ah.. senangnya berada pada saat musim panas,terasa indah dan ini merupakan satu hari yang aku tunggu sejak bulan yang ini juga musim panas,jadi sekolah kami mengadakan libur musim panas kesalah satu pantai terkenal diJepang.

Biar kujelaskan!. Namaku Hanazono Karin,siswi kelas 2 SMU di SMU Sakura Japan, bermaksud sombong,tapi aku termasuk murid yang berprestasi disekolah ternama sayangnya,aku yatim piatu,kedua rang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat menuju Australia.

Oh iya,aku mempunyai sahabat namanya Kujyo Himeka,Kujyo Kazusa,dan I Miyon. Kedua teman Kujyo-ku ini merupakan sepupu dan kembaran dari Kujyo Kazune.

Kujyo Kazune itu pangeran idola/sekolah di dianggap sebagai flower Boys yang selalu didamba-dambakan setiap sekolah aku sampai tuli dibuat fans FANATIK –sialannya itu!.

Oh ya..jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya.. dia itu juga salah satu orang yang Tampan dia juga pintar lho!.Sampai-sampai dia bisa mengalahkanku dalam semua mata dia tidak sombong pada temannya -termasuk aku- kecuali fansnya tentunya.

Tapi entah apa aku menyukainya,aku tidak jelas jantungku selalu berdetak keras dan wajahku tiba-tiba memerah kalau bicara denganya.

"Karin!"

Teriak seseorang ketika aku keluar dari .. karena aku turun pada berlomba ingin udah dewasa ye! :p

Tapi,aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku .. Kujyo Kazusa.. si kelinci imutku :3.

"Ada apa Kazusa?" sahutku setelah membenarkan pakaian kupakai hot pans putih,Baju polos putih juga dan topi pantai.

"Ayo kita main volley"Ajaknya sambil memegang ola putih karet itu.

"Ahh.. kaliah saja ya Kazusa.. aku mau ke geladak aja.."Sebuah seringai manis dia tunjukkan padaku saat itu.

Aku pun berjalan ? yah.. mungkin menghitung ombak walaupun tak ada duduk dan menghirup aroma air air sudah berada dibawah lututku.

Kuletakkan tas sandangku kesamping dan mengambil buku tahu? Setiap ada hari-hari istimewa selalu saja buku tipis ini saja 2 paragraf yang kutulis,ada seorang yang menyentuh mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya aku siapa yang kutemui ini..

"hei!,apa boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya halus.

Oh Kami-sama.. betapa tampannya dia hari memakai kaos tanpa lengan bertopi,dan terlihat kancingnya yang dibuka sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

"o-ohh.. boleh saja.." Kataku senyum 3 jari.

Dia pun duduk dan suasana menjadi hening. Hanya derapan ombak dan teriakan temen-teman bermain volley yang tidak jauh dari kami.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak bergabung atau menonton permainan volley mereka?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Menyendiri!" jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh .. wajahku memerah. Kenapa dia tidak pergi saja,e-ehh tunggu jangan deh..

"maksudmu?''tanyanya bingung.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Kuusahakan tidak seperti tadi.

"Ya.. aku hanya mengisi buku tipis ini.. aku tidak mood bermain maupun melihat mereka bermain.." Kataku sambil melihat arus ombak didepanku.

"tidakkah bosan kau?" tanyanya lagi.. ukh.. lama-lama sebal juga ya sama Kujyo tampan ini.

"Tidak! Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

Aku memberikan senyumaku padanya dan kalian tahu dia juga tersenyum.

Betapa tampannya suatu hari dia akan menjadi milikku.

"err.. Karin!"

"ya.. ada apa Kazune?" tanyaku intens.

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya menunduk memandang air dibawah geladak.

"ehh? Err… kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanyaku balik tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"ya.. kalau umunya umur 16 tahun seperti kita, sudah punya pasangan..'' ucapnya sedikit gagap.

Aku ingin mengatakan 'belum' tapi aku teringat sesuatu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Karin.. berita hot ni dari pangeran sekolah kita " Pekik Rika –Fans fanatic Kazune._

_"ihh.. kazune,kazune terus.. gk usah teriak juga kali.. aku gak budek!..terus apaan?" tanyaku sedikit kata Hot news aja aku sudah sangat tertarik._

_"Kazune katanya udah calon pacarnya lho..disekolah ini.. tapi ngk pernah cakapan sama cewek tu.." Katanya semangat.._

_"haa?"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"err.. sudah.." Kataku akhirnya.

Aku takut dengan akrabnya aku denganya,mungkin ada kesalah pahaman diantara tidak suka repot dan berbelit-belit.

"sudah?.. boleh aku tahu siapa namanya dan sekolah dimana?''tanyanya terkejut.

Sial nya diriku! Nama? Sekolah?

"err.. namanya.. namanya… Shouta Mihara sekolahnya di sekolah bulutangkis itu loh" Jawabku kesal.

Betapa menyesalnya aku mengatakannya, Nama itu sebenarnya tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah mau apa lagi?.

"ohh.." gumamnya simple.

"kau tahu Karin! Aku juga sama aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak.." Katanya lirih sambil tersenyum miris.

"kenapa begitu kazune?"tanyaku mulai dirasuki rasa entah kenapa.

"aku tidak tahu… Oh ya Karin kudengar kau besok akan ke Luar Negeri bersama bibimu dan sekolah disana selama 5 bulan..apa tidak tanggung padahal 2 bulan lagi ujian akhir tahun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Walaupun begitu,aku harus melakukannya kazune.. perusahaan ayahku sedang di berhentikan aku ingin hanya 5 bulan" Kataku ringan.

"yah.. kalau begitu aku tidak punya saingan lagi ddeh." Katanya dengan tawah garingnya..

"tapi 5 bulan lama Karin.. tapi cepatlah pulang.. agar kita bertarung lagi.." Kata-katanya membuat aku terkejut ketika dia mengatakan 'Tapi cepatlah pulang'. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya..

**Yosha…. Ini baru part 1 nya.. part 2 bakalan dipost kok..**

**Gimana minna? Ada yang kurang kan? Maaf deh.. kan baru new bie.. J**

**Nah kalau mau berteman sama Koiko,bisa add FB Martha Kazumi Shizuka..**

**Kalau begitu,arigatou sudah membaca..**

**Mind to review minna ;)**

**07- 09-2013**

**08.47 PM**

** Utara**


End file.
